And Dexjwoiegmowirmgwrg Loves You Too!
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Follows All My Dreams Chapter 91 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 73.  Artie's been in the cold medicine again!  He really should stop doing that...


**A/N: TEXTING FIC! I've said it before, and I'll say it again...Q = Quinn, and A = Artie. Just in case that's ever NOT blatantly obvious.**

Q: Still awake?

A: Sort of...cold medicine. If I'm suddenly gone...that's why.

Q: The cold medicine that makes you high?

A: No

Q: Artie?

A: Maybe a little. But I feel fine. I didn't take very much.

Q: You didn't take the recommended dose?

A: Well, yeah. I meant I didn't take more than that.

Q: ...that's good...

A: lol

Q: How are you feeling?

A: Fine now...kind of fuzzy, but fine.

Q: School tomorrow?

A: I think so...gotta spread the germs, yo!

Q: LOL that's not nice.

A: I shouldn't suffer alone!

Q: ...you're not. School was half empty today.

A: But...ok fine. I won't cough on anyone's face.

Q: ...

A: Oh, right...if they're standing beside me I'll be coughing on their crotch. That won't do anything.

Q: ARTIE! LOL!

A: It's true. And my mind just went to a very dirty place figuring out how that could make someone sick.

Q: OMG STOP.

A: Did I tell you I had a dream about the Lorax?

Q: What? As in Dr. Seuss?

A: Yes, and now I can't get it out of my head. I keep wanting to quote it.

Q: Do you speak for the trees?

A: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Q: hahaha

A: I've wanted to say that to someone all day, and you stole my thunder.

Q: That's my specialty. ;)

A: Apparently! It looks like my curtains are dancing.

Q: Is it windy?

A: No...I'm a bit high...I think.

Q: What was your first clue?

A: I don't know, but I need a hot blond in my bed.

Q: Let me see if I can find one for you.

A: I need youuuuuuu.

Q: You sound like you need sleep.

A: NEVER!

Q: ...ok then.

A: I did not get my Quinta filled today!

Q: ...Quinta?

A: You know. Like quota. But...Quinta.

Q: Ahhh, right...

A: Can I just blame everything I say tonight on the meds?

Q: If that makes you feel better.

A: I should come with a disclaimer. WARNING: under the influence of dexthygkenbfrjeglodgkjge. However you spell that.

Q: LOL!

A: I don't know why things can't have short names.

Q: I agree.

A: You be humouring me, be...n't you?

Q: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I wish you talked like that all the time.

A: No you don't.

Q: You're right. I really don't.

A: lol

Q: What are you doing?

A: Lying in bed, texting you, watching The Fifth Element.

Q: I have never seen that.

A: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Q: No...

A: I'm turning it off. We're watching it ASAP.

Q: You can still watch it now.

A: Good...because I lied. Not turning it off. Need me some Bruce Willis.

Q: ...maybe I should leave you alone so you can get back to Bruce.

A: LOL. I didn't realize how that sounded. OMG. The dexthekniehjksblomgemfb has deleted my dirty mind powers!

Q: You should sleep! If you're going to school you're going to have to wake up...and sex o'clock will come too soon!

A: I think sex o'clock should come RIGHT NOW.

Q: OMG. SIX! SIX O'CLOCK! AUTOCORRECT!

A: I love autocorrect. And I love it even more now that you have an iPhone too.

Q: I still haven't figured out how autocorrect works. Because I texted Rachel this morning, and I meant to say house, and it came out as "humanization."

A: Yeah...I don't know either. Now...about sex o'clock...

Q: ARTIE! GO TO SLEEP!

A: BRUCE WILLIS IS KICKING ASS!

Q: Are you watching a DVD?

A: Yes.

Q: Then just turn it off and watch the rest tomorrow!

A: Woman, I cannot turn off Bruce Willis. That's sacrilege!

Q: Well, Bruce Willis doesn't have to go to school tomorrow, so...he says TURN IT OFF.

A: OMG. I just imagined you + BW. And now I feel...OMG I DON'T EVEN KNOW. Should I be jealous?

Q: What are you talking about?

A: I don't know. It's the dextkhlewgmowigmrlgkm!

Q: Ok...this is the third time you've attempted to say that. What do you mean?

A: The cold medicine. It has dexihjlokgmrijijkjmlihj!

Q: ...

A: I can't say it...you expect me to be able to spell it? When I'm high on it?

Q: Artie, go to sleep.

A: But...but...

Q: Artie, go to sleep.

A: Was that a duplicate, or did you mean to send it again?

Q: Artie, go to sleep.

A: Are you using annoyance techniques?

Q: Artie, go to sleep.

A: But...Bruce Willis.

Q: Artie, go to sleep.

A: BRUCE WILLIS!

Q: ARTIE, GO TO SLEEP! I just figured out how to make all caps without having to push it every time.

A: HA! Got you to say something different. Your annoyance techniques fail!

Q: I want you to be at school tomorrow. Go to sleep...please?

A: I'm working on it. I want Bruce Willis's smooth voice to lull me to sleep. This only works if Chris Tucker shuts up.

Q: Do you want me to phone you so my voice can lull you to sleep?

A: No...Bruce Willis FTW.

Q: ...thanks.

A: Kidding. Obviously I love you more than Bruce Willis.

Q: Did you just admit to loving Bruce Willis?

A: In a totally appropriate manner.

Q: Riiiight.

A: You know Bruce Willis has more hotness than you can stand.

Q: Ok, fine. Bruce Willis = super hot. For an old guy.

A: OLD?

Q: Artie, go to bed!

A: Ok, fine...you win. I'm exhausted.

Q: Good night. See you tomorrow! LOVE YOU!

A: Night :) And yes...tomorrow. And I love you too.

A: And dexjwoiegmowirmgwrg loves you too.

Q: LOL! :)

A: :)


End file.
